The present invention relates to a cleaning device with deeply reaching plasma and assisting electrodes, and particularly to one which is used in cleaning flat-board shaped things such as silicon wafers, Cu lead frames, etc.
In the process of making integrated circuits, the integrated circuits can have dirt unwarily attached to them because of the manufacturing conditions and dust in the environment. Therefore, it is necessary that the dirt and dust are removed from the integrated circuits. Otherwise, other necessary materials cannot be appropriately attached to the integrated circuits.
Cleaning devices for integrated circuits can also be used in surface processing, and plating such as plasma ashing of silicon, removing of passivation layer.
However, the inventor of the present invention found that conventional cleaning devices with plasma could not clean the circuits very sufficiently because the plasma could not reach deeply enough.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a cleaning device with deeply reaching plasma and assisting electrodes such that the circuits can be sufficiently cleaned.
The cleaning device deeply reaching plasma and assisting electrodes has:
several supporting racks; the supporting racks receiving flat boards to be cleaned therein; the supporting racks having openings for permitting the flat boards to be inserted;
a chamber; the chamber receiving the supporting racks therein;
several plasma sources; the plasma sources being disposed beside two sides of the supporting racks; the plasma sources being capable of sending out plasma to clean the flat boards;
several metallic grids; the metallic grids being disposed adjacent to the supporting rocks and the plasma sources; electric voltage being applied to the metallic grids to help the plasma of the plasma sources pushed deeply into the supporting racks for permitting the plasma to clean the flat boards evenly and sufficiently.